Wonder Girl (TV Series)
Wonder Girl is a TV series based on the DC comics character of the same name. Cast Melissa Benoist as Donna Troy/Wonder Girl Chyler Leigh as Alexandra "Alex" Troy Calista Flockhart as Etta Candy Mehcand Brooks as James Trevor Jeremy Jordan as Angelo "Angi" Bend, Jr. David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter/Phoebus Apollo Recurring Jaimie Alexander as Diana "Prince" of Themyscira/Wonder Woman Laura Benanti as Circe Peter Facinelli as Ares/Alexander Kingston Jason Shwartzman as Hades/Hector Fire Episodes Season One #"Pilot"-A young girl named Donna is sent to take care of her cousin, Diana, but a war breaks out and she is trapped in the relm of Hades. She escapes 24 years later, where her cousin, now an adult and going by Wonder Woman, gives her to the Troys. Years later, she has a job at CandyCo as a reporter, where another reporter named Angi asks her out, but says no. Later, Alex, her adopted sister, is on a plane when it begins to crash. Donna reveals herself to the world by saving the plane. The next day, she meets Phoebus Apollo, who is the head of Alex's company, the Department of Extranormal Operations, he warns her to not follow in her cousin's footsteps. Donna's saving of the plane attracts the attention of an escaped god from Hades, named Arch. But she manages to defeat him in the end. At the end, Arch's boss is revealed to be Circe the Sorceress. #"The Colour Blue"-A woman named Byrna Brilyant gets a job at CandyCo, and outshines Donna in every way, making her jealous. Later, a criminal robs a bank and fights Donna, but he manages to escape. The next day, Donna reads the CandyCo news, and finds an article by Byrna, criticizing Wonder Girl for failing. However, Donna doesn't remember seeing Byrna at the bank when the criminal, who Byrna named Blue Snowman, attacked. With help from James, Donna finds out Byrna is most likely Blue Snowman. After fighting Blue Snowman again, Donna rips their robotic head off, only to reveal they aren't Byrna, and are just "some guy". Later, Byrna is shown paying the man for helping her, only to be greeted by Wonder Girl. Meanwhile, it is revealed Circe has no magic, and is planning on taking Donna's. #"Back Stabbed"-Angi invites Donna to his house, where he reveals he knows she is Wonder Girl and wants to help her. The next day, Donna gets help from Angi, while she is saving a group of people who are being help hostage by a man named Backstabber, during the fight, Backstabber's face is damaged as well as his suit. He goes to King Tech and kidnaps Alexander Kingston to repair his suit. James tracks his location and Donna goes to save Alexander, she manages but Backstabber knocks her into a wall. As she passes out, she sees Wonder Woman knock Backstabber out. She wakes up and finds out James called her to save Donna. Meanwhile, Apollo looks around to make sure he's alone before entering a secret room. #"The Demigod"-A demigod named Lycus comes to the city, in search for his father Ares. Donna attempts to fight him, but he beats her so badly that Alex and the DEO have to save her. Donna wakes up and learns that Lycus escaped, she is then greeted by Apollo, who essentially says "I told you so". Donna leaves and finds out Lycuys is attacking King Tech, since he believes his father is there. Donna shows up and is beaten again, this time, Lycus is about to kill her but Alexander Kingston shows up and knocks Lycus out before re-introducing himself to Donna, revealing himself as Ares. Donna runs away, since Ares has a reputation for fighting Amazons. Meanwhile, Apollo returns to his room, unlocking it with his eye, which changes red. #"Crimson"-The army comes to the city, in search for Wonder Girl, since their android Red Tornado has gone rogue and is attacking cities. They find her and Donna agrees to stop Red Tornado. Donna and Tornado fight, with Donna learning that he is only destroying cities since his creator, T.O. Morrow, told him to. James and Angi track Tornado to an abandoned warehouse, Donna fights Tornado again, with it ending in Red Tornado being throws into T.O. Morrow, who dies from the impact. Red Tornado is destroyed from the impact and he is taken by the army, who plan on rebuilding him themselves. At the end, Donna pricks her finger and bleeds. #"Just Like Us"-Donna goes to the DEO about her problem and finds out she is now completly human, with no magic abilities. The DEO is then attacked by Circe, who kills quit a few agents before attempting to kill Alex, but Apollo saves her, revealing he has superhuman strength. He takes Alex and Donna to his secret room, where he reveals himself as J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, he also reveals that he wanted Donna to not fight crime because he didn't want her to get hurt. J'onn then reveals he took scans of Circe and that they show she has Donna's magic. J'onn then decides to fight Circe himself, he ends up beating her and forces her to give Donna back her magic. She is then locked up, but, while being transported, she sees the staff that gave her magic. #"The Angle Man"-Angi finds out his father has escaped from prison and asks Donna for protection, since he testified against him in court. While Donna is out fighting crime, Angelo, Sr. shows up and attempts to kill his son, but Angi manages to escape. He runs to James, but Angelo shows up and knocks James out before once again attempting to kill his son, at that moment, Donna shows up. The two fight, with Angelo escaping. Angi is protected by DEO, claiming to be the FBI. When Angelo finds Angi again, Donna and J'onn team up and fight him, this time managing to defeat him. Angelo is arrested and put in the cell next to Circe, who reveals something big is coming. #"The Cheetah"-A woman named Deborah Domaine is almost killed during a fight between Donna and an escaped Hades creature. She is taken by Alexander Kingston, who saves her with a strange serum. She wakes up and finds out not only has her healing sped up but she has too. She seeks revenge on Donna, but during the fight, she is mutated into a cheetah-like creature. She escapes and confronts Kingston, who reveals he used cheetah DNA in his serum. She attempts to kill him but Donna shows up and fights her once again, with it ending in Beborah falling off a building an apparently dying. Meanwhile, Apollo and Alex find out Circe has escaped. #"The Sorceress"-A man from Hades named Cronus breaks into the DEO, takes Circe's staff and gives it to her, she then uses it to destroy the DEO prison. Donna arrives and saves Alex, who is under a peace of rubble. The two then search for J'onn, who is fighting off escaped prisoners. After defeating them, J'onn reveals that every prisoner in the DEO has escaped. Circe and Cronus then arrive and fight Donna, who manages to defeat Cronus but is almost killed by Circe, who is stabbed by J'onn, forcing her to retreat. When Circe escapes, it shows people like Lycus, Angle Man, and Blue Snowman escaping from the DEO. #"Doctor Poison"-Apollo informs Donna that a criminal named Doctor Poison escaped from the DEO after Circe's attack and that they have tracked her to a warehouse. She rushes in and attempts to fight her, but is injected with a type of poison which is fusing with her blood. While James and Angi work on a cure, Alex and J'onn go to find Poison. They find her in the sewers, where she has set up a lab and is planning on poisoning the waters. Just as Poison is about to poison the water, Donna is cured and flies to stop her. Not wanting to go back to jail, Poison kills herself. Meanwhile, Circe is found by Alexander Kingston, who offers her a partnership. #"A Perfect World"-Donna wakes up in a world where she is completely human, Alex is her biological sister, Apollo is a friend of the family, and Donna and Angi are in a relationship. However, she realizes something is wrong when she finds out she can't read anything, as it is all just scribbles. She begins and investigation and finds things such as roads leading to nothing and doors she can't open. She then finds out there is a Wonder Girl in this strange world and goes after her, finding out she is Byrna Brilyant, who put her in a dream world, hoping she would never escape. After defeating Byrna, Donna wakes up and fights her in real life. #"In Your Dreams"-Donna, James and Angi get no sleep, since they where plagued by nightmares. After finding out they all dreamed of a white man with red eyes, Donna goes to Apollo and Alex and finds out the man is known as the Bogeyman and he prays on people's fears. They track him and find out he is in the mind of Etta Candy. They send Donna in and she and Etta team up to get out of the nightmare, all the while being chased by the Bogeyman. They come up with a plan and drag the Bogeyman into the real world, where he is powerless. Apollo shows up, knocks him out and tells Etta to not tell anyone about what happened or that Donna is Wonder Girl. Meanwhile, Alexander and Circe create a clone of Donna. #"My Own Worst Enemy"-Donna wakes up and reads the news, which says that Wonder Girl attacked the city last night. She goes to Apollo, who explains that there was a girl who looks like her who attacked, but she had a big difference, she had a different costume. Meanwhile, Etta is struggling with Donna's secret, and Angi reveals to her he also knows, and talks to her about it. Later, the other Donna attacks again, with the real Donna showing up and fighting her. In the end, other Donna retreets to Alexander and Circe, who kill her. #"Return of The Angle Man"-Angi is attacked by his father, who kidnaps him and demands Angi repair his Angler. When he refuses, Angle Man attempts to kill Angi, who manages to escape to Etta's house, where he hides. Etta gives him a gun incase his father finds them and just at that moment, Angle Man bursts in and steals the gun before poiting it at the both of them. Before he can fire, Donna shows up and beats Angle Man, who manages to escape. He then meets Alexander, who offers to repair his Angler in exchange for his loyalty. #"World's Finest"-Donna is out one day, when she is attacked by Lycus. Lycus throws her into a wall before attempting to kill her, but Donna manages to escape. She goes to the DEO, who are dealing with their own problem, a portal has opened in the middle of the room. A man from the other world, named Clark Kent, comes through and explains that portals are opening on his world too. The two team up to defeat Lycus, who proves to be just as strong as Clark. But, in the end, Clark manages to defeat him, Lycus runs off, saying that Clark has made a powerful enemy. Clark returns to his own world, but gives Donna advice on fighting crime before he does. Meanwhile, Alexander and Circe are shown with Angle Man and Blue Snowman. #"The God of War"-Circe, Angle Man, and Blue Snowman attack the city and Donna goes to stop them, managing to fight them off, but they flee. Later, Alexander is yelling at them for failing when Donna shows up, they fight once again with Donna managing to defeat them once again. Donna escapes before Alexander can get her, taking the tapes of his meeting with her. The police show up at King Tech, ready to arrest Alexander for his actions, but Alexander reveals himself as Ares to the city by killing the police. He walks out, killing many along the way, and declares war on the city. #"War"-Ares makes the mayor give the city to him before killing him. Donna, James, Angi, Apollo and Etta all come together to find a way to defeat Ares. Apollo finds out that the only thing that can defeat Ares is the Amulet of Harmonia, so Donna goes to find Harmonia herself, while the rest stay on Earth to fight off Ares' army of worshipers. Donna tries to get to Olympus, but is stopped by Lycus, who once again beats her badly and is ready to kill her, when she is saved by a strange man, who introduces himself as Poseidon. #"Amulet of Harmonia"-Poseidon agrees to help Donna with her quest. They make their way to Olympus, where they meet Harmonia. She gives Donna her amulet, and Poseidon helps her get out of Olympus. Meanwhile, Ares' men are defeated and Ares himself shows up and fights Apollo, managing to defeat him and take him to King Tech. Donna comes down and hears of J'onn's capture. #"Battle"-Donna breaks into King Tech and frees Apollo. The two go to take care of Ares, who is about to send a missile at China to cause a war between America and China. Donna fights Ares while J'onn tries to stop the missile. Ares knocks Donna into the ocean, while J'onn smashes the missile on to an island, apparently killing himself. After finding out about this, Ares lands in the middle of the city, wearing his war armor, while Donna crawls out of the ocean. #"Happy New Year"-Donna sees Ares in his armor and goes to fight him, but he proves too much for her. Ares is about to kill Donna, when J'onn stops him, revealing himself to be alive while also revealing himself to the city. He and Donna then fight Ares, with Ares throwing J'onn into a building before attempting to kill him. Donna then shows up, using all the power from the amulet and stabs Ares from behind, making his body turn into light, leaving nothing but his armor. At that moment, it hits midnight and the new year begins. In the aftermath of all of this, J'onn goes back to running the DEO with Alex by his side, Etta does a report, calling Wonder Girl a hero, James decides to go back to Washington with his half-brother, and Angi asks Donna out, to which she agrees. Meanwhile, a strange portal opens up and a strange man steps through, calling Donna his niece. Season Two #"I Challenge You"-After the events of the last season's finale, Washington is split down the middle on wheather Wonder Girl is right for the city or not. Making Donna feel very down, as she saved their lives but they still aren't sure about her. However, she is cheered up a bit when she finds out James is back in Washington, as he decided he shouldn't just leave Donna behind. Donna's job at CandyCo is doing well though, as Etta has come to terms with Donna being Wonder Girl. However, her relationship with Angi has suffered as their date didn't go well. Donna doesn't let this get in the way of her hero life though, as she gets back to fighting crime. Her first challenge since Hades is a returning Lycus, who has issued a challenge all across the city, if someone beats him, he will leave the planet forever. Wonder Girl then shows up and begins fighting Lycus, but once again, she is beaten by him. Just then Wonder Woman herself arrives and fights Lycus, during the fight, Wonder Woman mocks Lycus for claiming to be the world's greatest demigod, and yet he is losing to an Amazon. Wonder Woman manages to defeat Lycus, who lets out an angry scream before just teleporting away, instead of keeping his promise. Afterwards, Wonder Woman turns to Donna, who is staring at her in shock. Meanwhile, a man named Hector Fire buys King Tech, renaming it "Fire Inc". Category:TV Series